DragonBalls
by jessiemay2002
Summary: This story is a combination of Dragon Ball Z and the Mel Brooks movie "Spaceballs." The main couples of this story at Trunks/Marron and Goten/Bra.
1. Chapter 1

**DragonBalls**

My name is jessiemay2002 and this is a fan fiction that I wrote that is a combination of Dragon Ball Z and the Mel Brooks movie "Spaceballs." Just to let you know that this is a Trunks/Marron and Goten/Bra story; also Pan is not in the story. Basically if you are a fan of Trunks/Pan or if you hate Marron then this is probably a fanfic that you will not want to read. So don't go giving me any nasty reviews because I warned you.

Disclaimer: I don't know own Dragon Ball Z or the movie "Spaceballs," I just thought it would be a fun idea to combine the two together into one fanfic. So please don't sue me because I don't have any money to give you.

_Long ago in a galaxy far, far away there lived a ruthless group of villains called the Ginyu Force._

_Under the command of their leader Lord Freeza, they travel from planet to planet bringing to destruction to those who tried to stand in their way._

_Their quest for universe dominance is almost complete with one planet left to conquer, Planet Vegeta._

_Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta today is the wedding day of King Vegeta's only son Prince Trunks. Little does Prince Trunks know about the danger that lurks in the stars above._

Chapter 1

Long ago in a galaxy far, far away, deep in outer space a large spaceship was making it's way toward Planet Vegeta. This spaceship belonged to the Ginyu Force, a ruthless band of villains. Along with their leader Lord Freeza, they traveled from planet to planet bringing destruction to innocent civilians. They destroyed one planet after another but all the planets in the universe there was one that they were not able to conquer, Planet Vegeta. The home of the great Saiyan race; Saiyans were a strong group of fighters that had the ability to turn into gorillas at the sight of a full moon. Lord Freeza had tried for many years to take control of Planet Vegeta but had failed every single time. So after much thought Lord Freeza came up with the perfect plan to complete his quest for universe dominance.

Inside the main battle room of the spaceship stood a tall warrior with purple skin and two horns sticking out of his head. His name was Captain Ginyu, the commander of the Ginyu Force.

"Captain Ginyu!" said another warrior with mint color skin and long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yes Zarbon, what is it?" asked Captain Ginyu.

"Planet Vegeta is now in sight, I have just informed Lord Freeza. His orders are that we are to wait until Prince Trunks' spaceship is in range, then we are to take him alive."

"So ordered," said Captain Ginyu. "I must admit that this plan to take control of Planet Vegeta is perfect. Full universe domination is finally within our grasp."

"Yes because King Vegeta's only weakness is his family," said Zarbon. "Therefore by taking his only son Prince Trunks hostage, we can finally force him to do whatever we want. The best part is King Vegeta's number one warrior Kakarot won't be able to stop us."

"When will Prince Trunks be married?" asked Captain Ginyu.

"Within the hour."

"Well," said Captain Ginyu with an evil smile on his face. "I hope that it's a long ceremony because it's going to be a short honeymoon."

Meanwhile on Planet Vegeta, the entire Saiyan race was in high spirits because today is the wedding day of King Vegeta's only son Prince Trunks. The wedding was set to take place inside the palace ballroom, the room was completely full of guests. King Vegeta and his wife, Queen Bulma were seated up front. Among the guests were Kakarot and his wife Chichi. Kakarot was the Captain of King Vegeta's royal guards and his right arm man. He was the only Saiyan on the planet who was able to go to Super Saiyan 5 and the only one who was powerful enough to stop Lord Freeza.

At the front of the ballroom dressed in royal Saiyan armor stood Prince Trunks, he had his long lavender hair pulled back in a ponytail. As more guests came in and found their seats, Trunks grew worried mainly because not only was he about to marry a woman that he did not love but she was also the biggest snob in the galaxy.

Standing next to him was his best man and his best friend Goten, the only son of Kakarot. Trunks and Goten had known each other ever since they were babies, they were inseparable. Even though many believe that Goten has not had much fighting experience, he secretly trains by himself. His greatest desire is to one day take over his father's position as Captain of the Guards but the one thing that Goten lacks is confidence. With his father being the strongest Saiyan on the planet, he feels that he will never be powerful enough to match his skills.

As soon as all the guests were seated, the music started playing and the bride began walking down the aisle. One look at the bride and Trunks got even more worried. Goten who was standing beside him started fixing his cape.

"Well," Trunks thought to himself. "I look at it this way, there are two things that I can do. I can either marry this woman and be miserable for the rest of my life or not." With that Trunks started running past the aisle, down the ramp and out the door; dragging Goten behind him who was still holding onto his cape.

"Wait a minute," said Goten. "You forgot to get married. Will you stop, what are you doing?" Trunks stopped running and opened the hatch to a small spaceship that was right outside the palace.

"No questions Goten, just get in." King Vegeta, Queen Bulma and many of the other guests ran outside just in time to see the spaceship taking off.

"What is he doing?" yelled Vegeta. "Where is he going?"

As for the bride, she was left standing at the alter in the palace ballroom with an angry look on her face.

"Trunks, you get back here now!" she yelled.

Chapter 2

Shortly after taking off Trunks and Goten were out of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere and Trunks had a huge smile on his face.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Goten.

"Anywhere but back there," said Trunks.

"Look, can we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about," said Trunks getting angry.

"Look we all know that Princess Vira is a pain in the neck. But you've got to marry her for your father's sake and so your mother won't have a headache wondering if you'll end up dead on another planet," said Goten trying to reasonable.

"My mind is made up, I am not going home. Okay!"

"No its not okay," yelled Goten. "Trunks do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes and I'm glad," Trunks yelled back. "Glad, glad, glad!"

"I wonder if he's glad," Goten whispered quietly to himself.

Meanwhile not far from Trunks and Goten was another spaceship that was basically a Winnebago with wings. Inside the music was blasting and a young woman was dancing. She had long blue hair and she was dressed in a red tank top with black pants. Near the front of the spaceship, asleep at the steering wheel was another young woman. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in a pink tank top with black pants. She was suddenly awakened by the sound of the phone ringing.

"What the…oh its just the phone. Hey Bra, BRA GET IN HERE WE'VE GOT A PHONE CALL," she yelled. Bra turned off the music and came up front.

"Hey Marron, I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I wonder who could be calling us now." Bra switched on the screen to answer the call and when a figure appeared both girls immediately got nervous.

"Hello there Marron, Bra," the figure said calmly.

"Hello Garlic Jr," said Marron trying not to sound nervous. "So what can we do for you?"

"Well I was just calling about the money that you two owe me."

"Don't worry Garlic Jr, you'll have it by next week," said Bra.

"Actually I've got to have it by tomorrow."

"What!" said Marron. "All that money by tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow and I will say this to you as nicely as I can, if you don't pay it then there will be a great price on both of your heads." With nothing more to say he ended the call and the screen went black.

"How are we going to get all that money by tomorrow?" said Bra. "And if we don't pay it then we are pretty much dead."

"Well then I guess there is only thing that we can do," said Marron.

"What's that?"

"Pray for a miracle." Marron switched on the radio, quietly they both listened to the music before being interrupted by the radio announcer.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this announcement. In universe news today on Planet Vegeta during the wedding of King Vegeta's only son Prince Trunks came to a halt when Prince Trunks shocked everyone by running out and leaving his bride at the alter. He along with his best man Goten took off in a brand new white class Saiyan spaceship. Now many Saiyans are beginning to wonder about what will happen to the throne and the future of Planet Vegeta." Bra switched off the radio.

"Wow, can you believe that? He actually left his bride at the alter."

"He sounds like a real jerk to me," said Marron.

While Marron and Bra tried to figure out a way to solve their financial problem, Trunks and Goten continued to argue but they had no idea that the Ginyu Force was closing in on them.

"Captain Ginyu," said Zarbon. "Prince Trunks' spaceship is now in range."

"Good! Now lets have some fun with him. Fire a few warning shots at him," said Captain Ginyu. Before Goten and Trunks knew what was happening their ship began rocking from side to side.

"What's going on?" asked Trunks.

"It's either the Fourth of July or someone's trying to kill us," said Goten.

"Oh no it's the Ginyu Force," said Trunks. "Come on Goten we have to fight back."

"We can't Trunks, we don't have anything to fight back with."

"What do you mean?"

"This ship wasn't built with any lasers," said Goten. "Remember this is the ship that you were supposed to take for your honeymoon."

"Well then get on the radio and send out an SOS. Maybe if we're lucky my dad will hear it and send in some reinforcements." Unfortunately King Vegeta didn't hear the SOS but Marron and Bra did.

"Hey you hear that?" said Bra.

"Yeah, it must be a message. Lets find out what it's about," said Marron.

"It's an SOS from Prince Trunks himself," said Bra. "He is in need of assistance because his ship is under attack by the Ginyu Force. Come on, we've got to do something."

"Excuse me Bra the Ginyu Force, forget it, it's too dangerous. Besides you know that I'm already numero uno on Captain Ginyu's hit list."

"But Marron we just can't let him be killed. You know he is a prince so that means that he's rich."

"Rich?"

"Yeah, do you know what the reward would be if we helped him. We can finally pay back Garlic Jr for good."

"That's right, alright we will help him." Marron put the ship into full blast and they set off to find Prince Trunks' spaceship. They arrived just in time to see the Ginyu Force put the spaceship on their tractor beam.

"What's going on? What's that glow? We're not moving?" said Trunks.

"Oh we're moving alright, backwards," said Goten.

"What are we going to do now?" said Bra. "The Ginyu Force already has him on their tractor beam"

"First things first Bra, jam their transmissions. So that way they won't spot us on their radar."

"No problem Marron." Bra was an electronic genius, she could handle any electronic problems that came her way. Marron flew the Winnebago right next to Prince Trunks' spaceship. Bra put on a spacesuit and floated over to the spaceship, she opened the hatch and slowly walked inside up to the front of the ship. She took off her helmet and smiled at Trunks and Goten.

"Hey there," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks.

"My name is Bra."

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Trunks.

"My friend Marron and I heard your SOS, come on you two better put on spacesuits so we can get aboard our ship and get out of here." She then gave Goten and a small secret smile and Goten smiled back.

"Great come on Trunks."

"Wait, what about my weapon collection?" said Trunks.

"Weapon what?" said Bra. The hatch to the Winnebago opened up, Trunks and Goten walked inside followed by Bra who was carrying a huge load of weapons in her arms and on her back. Trunks and Goten made their way to a room in the back of the Winnebago, while Bra walked towards to the front of the ship. Marron turned around when she heard a shuffling noise.

"Checking in! What in the world is all that stuff?" Bra immediately dropped all the weapons to the ground.

"It's is royal majesty's, Prince Trunks' weapon collection."

"Weapon collection? What does he think this is some kind of prince cruise?" said Marron.

"Well he wouldn't go without it," said Bra.

"Oh yeah." Marron picked up a speaker microphone. "Now hear this, the minute we get out of here the first thing we do is dump the weapon collection."

"Who was that?" asked Goten. Trunks immediately went over to another microphone.

"Now you hear this who ever you are," he said in a threatening voice. "You will not touch those weapons. And further more I want this dump cleaned up. I will not be taken back to my planet in this dirty piece of crap."

"Listen on this ship I don't take orders I give them. You will do as I say, you got that cutie?" said Marron.

"Cutie," said Trunks getting angry.

"Uh, oh," said Goten.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You will address me the proper manner as your majesty. I am Prince Trunks, the son of Vegeta, King of all Saiyans."

"Oh well that's just great, that's all that we need, a spoiled Saiyan prince." Marron flew the Winnebago out just in time as the Ginyu Force pulled Prince Trunks' ship inside. Captain Ginyu and Zarbon waited patiently for some of their soldiers to bring Prince Trunks into the main battle room but were surprised when the soldiers returned without him.

"Where is Prince Trunks?" asked Zarbon.

"The ship was completely empty," said one of the soldiers.

"What!" said Captain Ginyu and Zarbon at the same time.

"Sir," said a solider seated at one of the computers. "We're picking up a Winnebago on our transmission."

"A Winnebago," said Captain Ginyu. "Marron and Bra. Dammit it's Marron and Bra they must be helping him. We've got to catch them before they get away." But Marron and Bra were already two steps ahead of him because they noticed that the Ginyu Force was beginning to close in on them.

"Uh, oh it's the bad year blimp," said Marron.

"We better get out of here in a hurry," said Bra.

"Switch to secret hyper-jets," ordered Marron.

"Switching to secret hyper-jets."

"Buckle up back there you guys, we're going into hyper-active," said Marron over the speaker microphone. The Ginyu Force was about to attack when the Winnebago vanished out of sight.

"What happened? Where are they?" yelled Captain Ginyu.

"I don't know sir," said Zarbon. "They must have hyper-jets on that thing."

"WELL WHAT IN THE WORLD DO WE HAVE ON THIS THING? FIND THEM, CATCH THEM," yelled Captain Ginyu.

"Yes, sir," said Zarbon picking up the speaker microphone. "Prepare ship for light speed."

"No light speed is too slow," said Captain Ginyu.

"Too slow."

"Yes, we're gonna have to go right to Ludicrous Speed."

"Ludicrous Speed, but Captain Ginyu we've never gone that fast before. I don't know if the ship can take it."

"Zarbon that is not a request, it's an order."

"Prepare ship for Ludicrous Speed," said Zarbon. Everyone immediately sat down and buckled their seatbelts and within a moment the Ginyu Force was out of site. Going faster than any ship in the galaxy. The pressure was incredible and it was amazing that the ship was able to withstand it. They were going so fast that without realizing it they pasted the Winnebago.

"What in the world was that?" said Bra.

"It's the Ginyu Force," said Marron. "They past us."

"WE PAST THEM," screamed Captain Ginyu. "STOP THIS THING!"

"WE CAN'T STOP IT'S TOO DANGEROUS," yelled Zarbon. "WE GOT TO SLOW DOWN FIRST."

"JUST STOP THIS THING, I ORDER YOU TO STOP IT NOW." Zarbon then reached over to the emergency stop lever that was next to him and pulled it. The ship stop right in mid action. Slowly everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, Captain Ginyu and Zarbon stood up.

"First things first, check the ship for any damages and then find them," said Captain Ginyu. Not far from behind them Marron and Bra were still flying in light speed.

"Take it out of hyper-active," ordered Marron.

"Taking it out of hyper-active," said Bra. "Alright Marron, we did it. They must have over shot us by a week an a half."

"Great then lets set a course for Planet Vegeta," said Marron.

"Alright then setting a course for Planet Vegeta," said Bra. Just then the ship started rocking back and forth.

"What's going on?" asked Marron.

"We're losing power!" said Bra.

"Why?"

"Cause we're out of gas."

"We must have burned it all up on hyper-active," said Marron.

"I told you we should have put more than five bucks worth in," said Bra.

"Well then we will have to send her down," said Marron. "Where is the closet planet?"

"One of the Moons of Vega."

"Okay, hold on tight here goes nothing," said Marron picking up the microphone. "Hey, you okay back there prince?"

"No you idiot, where did you learn how to fly?" yelled Trunks. Marron took a firm grip on the steering wheel and as gently as she could she landed the Winnebago down onto the planet that was pretty much nothing but one long desert. When Trunks was sure that they were okay he unbuckled his seatbelt and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Goten.

"I am going to tell her off once and for all," replied Trunks.

"Wait a minute, we are going to need her help to get out of here. Besides we didn't force her come, we're just lucky that she heard our SOS."

"Come on Goten, don't you see, she's not doing this to help us. She is doing this because she expects a big reward."

"Well she does have a sexy voice, she might be cute."

"Cute, I know these space rebels their all alike. Buck-tooth, knock-knee, horse-face space dogs."

"Calling me an idiot, I don't care if he is King of the Universe; this is our ship and he will follow our rules. I am going to go back there and explain a few things to him," said Marron.

"Wait a minute you haven't seen what he looks like and I know how weak you can get around cute guys," said Bra.

"Trust me I know what he looks like, if you've seen one spoiled prince then you've seen them all. Fat, ugly, beer smelling spoiled pigs."

With that Trunks and Marron each got out of their seats to tell each other off.

"Now listen you," Trunks started but he couldn't finish. There standing before him was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in his entire life. Marron was speechless too because Trunks was the cutest the guy that she had ever seen. Both of them just stood there staring at each other not knowing what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Trunks and Marron just stood there staring at each other not knowing what to think until Marron finally remembered that she was angry with him and broke the silence._**

**_ "You listen," she yelled. "This is our ship and we are the ones who give the orders around here. You will call me idiot not captain, well you know what I mean."_**

**_ "And you will not call me you," said Trunks in a proud voice. "You will never address me as you. You will call me Your Majesty."_**

**_"You are nothing but a royal pain in the…" _**

**_"Hold it," interrupted Bra. "May I make a small suggestion? Any minute now the Ginyu Force is going to make a major U turn. Head back this way and make us all dead." _**

**_"Your right Bra," said Marron. "Well then we better get moving. We have to try and find some fuel on this planet."_**

**_ "Wait a minute," said Trunks. "What about my things!" _**

**_"All right your majesty," said Marron trying to be nice. "Take only what you need to survive."_**

**_ As for the Ginyu Force they had been very fortunate that there were no damages to the ship and that no one was hurt. Now all that Captain Ginyu wanted to concentrate on was finding Marron, Bra and Prince Trunks. _**

**_"Any luck with finding them?"_**

**_"No Captain Ginyu," said Zarbon. "No luck, it's almost as if they have vanished into thin air."_**

**_"Alright then this is the plan, get word out to all of our spies on every planet close by. Tell who we are looking for and that if they have any luck in finding them, then there will be a great reward," said Captain Ginyu. _**

**_"Yes, Captain Ginyu," said Zarbon. _**

**_Meanwhile Marron and Bra were not having a very good time. Because Marron told Trunks to bring only what he needed to survive, well in his mind that was pretty much everything. And of course Marron and Bra were the ones stuck carrying the weapons. They had been walking for three hours until Marron finally decided that she had enough._**

**_ "That's it! I am not putting up with this anymore," she said. _**

**_"Marron, we don't have time for this," said Trunks. "We need to keep moving if we want to find any fuel." _**

**_"Alright Prince, that's it. The fairy tale is over. Welcome to real life. If you want all these weapons then you carry them." And with that she dropped all of the weapons that she was carrying to the ground. _**

**_"Uh, oh," said Goten. _**

**_"As Prince of The Saiyans, I am ordering you to pick those up."_**

**_ "Well we are not on the Planet Vegeta. Therefore I do not have to follow any of you orders," said Marron. _**

**_"You know she does have a point," said Goten. Trunks then gave Goten an angry look._**

**"_Well this whole thing never would have happened if you hadn't runaway in the first place." _**

**_"Oh, that's right we heard about that. How you left your bride at the alter," said Marron. _**

**_"How do know about that?" asked Trunks. _**

**_"It was all over the news," said Marron. "And now the Ginyu Force is after you. Tell me why is that?" _**

**_"I have no idea," said Trunks._**

**_ "Look I just want to set the record straight okay? I have no idea why the Ginyu Force is after you and personally I don't care. By helping you out I expect to be well paid, Bra does too." _**

**_"You see I knew it. That's the only reason why they're helping us," said Trunks looking at Goten. Trunks then looked back at Marron._**

**"_Well you don't have to worry about your reward. You will be well paid. If money is all that you desire then that's all that you will receive." Trunks looked Marron straight in the eye when he said this. _**

**_"But it's not like that," said Marron. _**

**_"Sure," said Trunks coldly. _**

**_"Look you two," said Bra. "It's going to be getting dark soon. So I suggest that we find a place to sleep." The four of them started walking again only this time nobody said anything. Trunks was upset because Marron was only helping him because of his money. Marron was upset because of what Trunks had said to her before. Goten and Bra just stared at Trunks and Marron wondering what was going to happen. Little did all four of them know, that a young Namek was following them. _**

**_Soon the sun was beginning to set and since the entire planet was nothing but one big desert the foursome decided that it didn't really matter where they decided to sleep. Goten started a fire and the four of them just sat around it. Nobody was in a good mood. Trunks was still angry with Marron and Marron looked like she was on the verge of tears. So the two of them decided to turn in early. Since there was nothing better to do Goten and Bra decided to hit the sack as well. But unfortunately Goten just couldn't get to sleep, so he thought that maybe a walk might help. Trying not to wake up anyone else he got up slowly. _**

**_"Going somewhere?" said Bra. _**

**_"Oh, Bra I'm sorry, did I wake you?"_**

**_ "No I can't sleep either," she said. "What are you up too?" _**

**_"I thought that maybe a walk might help to clear my thoughts."_**

**_"Mind if I join you?" _**

**_"Not at all," said Goten. Bra got up and she and Goten started walking not to far from where Trunks and Marron slept. After a few minutes they both stopped and looked up at the stars in the sky._**

**_ "Planet Vegeta is so far away," said Goten. _**

**_"Don't worry," said Bra. "We'll help you get back there." Both of them just stood there for a few minutes in complete silence. _**

**_"So, where are you from?" asked Goten trying to make conversation._**

**_"Who knows?" _**

**_"You don't know where you're from?" _**

**_"Not really," said Bra. "I was found on the doorstep of a monastery." _**

**_"A monastery, where?"_**

**_"Somewhere in the Ford Galaxy," said Bra. _**

**_"Well, didn't the monks tell you where you were from?" asked Goten._**

**_ "They couldn't because they took a vow of silence. All that I had was this around my neck," said Bra as she showed Goten a small pendent. It was a small round shaped pendent with some form of writing engraved on both sides. _**

**_"What does it say?" _**

**_"I don't know. I've taken it to every wise man in the universe and nobody can tell me what it means. Can you understand it?" Goten looked a little more closely at the pendent. _**

**_"Well I can't read it. But from what I can tell it looks like some sort of old Saiyan writing, a language that hasn't been used on Planet Vegeta in years." _**

**_"You really think that it's some kind of old Saiyan writing?" asked Bra. _**

**_"Why don't you show it to Trunks in the morning," said Goten. "Maybe he can tell you what it says." _**

**_"Thanks," said Bra. "And hopefully tomorrow we can find some fuel on this planet so that way we can get you guys back home." _**

**_"Actually, I'm not really looking forward to going back home," said Goten._**

**_"Why not?" said Bra with a concerned look on her face. _**

**_"Because as soon as we get back things are just going to go back to normal. Trunks will marry that princess not because he loves her but because he has to for the royal family of Planet Vegeta. And I will go back to always being in my father's shadow." _**

**_"Your father! Who's your father?" asked Bra. _**

**_"Kakarot."_**

**_"You're kidding!" said Bra. "Your father is Kakarot. The strongest warrior in the entire universe." "_**

**_You've heard of him?"_**

**_"Are you kidding? Who hasn't heard of him? He is the only one who was able to defeat Freeza. What a honor for him to be Captain of King Vegeta's guards." _**

**_"Yeah," said Goten. "What an honor." _**

**_"Well come on Goten, with your father being Captain of the Guards that means that you could have a chance to take over his position." Goten didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground._**

**"_Goten what's wrong? Do you not want to take over your father's position as Captain of the Guards?" _**

**_"Bra, if I could be Captain of the Guards it would be a dream come true. But it will never happen." _**

**_"Why not?"_**

**_"Because I am no where near as strong as my father is. Also no one on Planet Vegeta thinks that I can do the job. They all think that I am nothing but a weakling. Growing up, Trunks was not only my best friend but my only friend. I use to train with my father when I was younger but not to long ago he told me that I couldn't train with him anymore. And of course I know the reason why. It's because he knows that he can defeat me easily." _**

**_"So what did you do?" asked Bra. _**

**_"I did the only thing that I could do, I trained by myself for many days and many hours. I would love to be Captain of the Guards but it will never happen." _**

**_"Goten, I think that you would make a great Captain. You just have to have to believe in yourself. I think that the real reason that your father doesn't let you train with him is because he doesn't want you to know that you're stronger than him." said Bra. Goten smiled. _**

**_"Thanks," Goten then took Bra hands in his._**

**"_Look Bra, I know that you and Marron are only helping us for the money but… _**

**_"Goten listen," said Bra cutting him off. "The reason why we need the money is because we are in a small debt. We borrowed some money from Garlic Jrand the problem is that we haven't had a chance to pay him back. So now if we don't pay him back there will be a great price on our heads." _**

**_"Well, I would like to thank you anyway." Goten then leaned forward to kiss Bra on the forehead. Bra immediately stood up on her tiptoes so that Goten missed her forehead and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was brief and Bra quickly turned away but then Goten put his hand on her cheek and their lips met again. The kiss was long and passionate, Goten wrapped his arms around Bra and she did the same. They held onto each other knowing that this was the beginning of something special. _**

**￼￼￼￼**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at the campsite Marron was having trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning and her entire face was covered in sweat. Then all of a sudden she woke up screaming startling Trunks who woke up too.

"Marron, are you okay?" Trunks asked going over to her. Marron flung herself into his arms and cried onto his chest. Trunks was so shocked at first that he didn't know what to do. He just held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"Marron it's alright. You were just having a nightmare. Everything is fine now." Marron broke out of his embrace.

"No Trunks everything is not fine. Because that wasn't just a dream, it was my past."

"Your past?" asked Trunks getting confused. "What do you mean?"

"I suppose that I might as well tell you. I am from planet Earth."

"Planet Earth," said Trunks. "But planet Earth was destroyed by Freeza eight years ago."

"And I saw the entire thing happen," said Marron. "I'm sure as you know that Kami was the guardian of Earth for many years. Well on his death bed Kami asked my father Krillin to take over his job."

"Your father is Krillin?"

"Yes, and when my father became the new guardian life was peaceful for a while. But then early one morning something wasn't right both my father and my mother could feel it. Some of Freeza's men were going from city to city attacking innocent people. My father and mother went off to fight and told me to stay at home. But I followed them anyway. They confronted Freeza and he killed my father instantly. Captain Ginyu then noticed me and tried to bring me towards Freeza but I was so upset about my father's death that my power level went crazy. And I ended up attacking Captain Ginyu. When I had Captain Ginyu on the ground I was going to attack Freeza but my mother grabbed me and flew home as fast as she could. She put me inside a small spaceship and then launched it into space. I'd just barely made it out of Earth's atmosphere when I saw it explode. Within a few minutes I had lost everything that I had ever loved. My entire world was completely destroyed. I had nowhere to go so I ended up traveling from planet to planet. A few years ago I hooked up with Bra and we bought the Winnebago together. Things were going fine until we had a little encounter with The Ginyu Force. We just barely made it out of there with out lives. We had to borrow money from Garlic JR in order to repair the ship, but we haven't been able to pay him back. So now if we don't pay him back then there will be a great price on our heads. You see that's why we need the reward money. I have to admit that I didn't want to get involved because I knew that if Captain Ginyu found out that I was helping you it would put us all in danger. And now everything is going wrong. I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"Marron I'm sorry, I had no idea," said Trunks. "I was quite wrong about you; you are not the cold, heartless being that I thought you were. You are very brave and fearless." Marron smiled.

"I'm not fearless."

"You are compared to me," said Trunks. "Look this whole thing is not your fault. It all started when I ran away. I shouldn't have done that, but at the time I didn't know what else to do."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave your bride at the alter?"

"I wasn't in love with her."

"Then why were you going to marry her?"

"That's a good question," said Trunks. "Because I'm a prince and I have to marry a princess. And technically she is the last princess left in the galaxy."

"Well, what are you going to do when you get home?"

"I'm going to marry her."

"But you don't love her!"

"Yes that is true but I have to marry her. You see I'm my family's only heir and I also care about my people. They need me to take over the throne after my father dies."

"You mean that you would give up your own happiness for your family and your people."

"Yes because they have done so much for me."

"Trunks it's my turn to apologize, I was wrong about you. I thought that you were nothing but a selfish, spoiled, little brat. I think that you are the most unselfish person that I have ever met." Trunks smiled at Marron as he reached over to pull her into a hug. After letting go the two of them just stared into each other's eyes, they leaned closer and were just about to kiss when Trunks pulled away.

"I'm sorry Marron but I can't do this. I can't fall in love with you."

"But Trunks…"

"Marron listen to me it wouldn't work, I'm a prince and when I get home I have to marry a princess. I think that we should just go back to sleep." And with that Trunks went back to sleep. Marron stayed awake thinking about what had just happened. Shortly after Goten and Bra returned and went back to sleep.

Soon the sun was beginning to rise on the four travelers. But not far from them was that same young Namek who had been following them the entire time. He then opened up a small communication device that he was carrying with him.

"This is a message for Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force. I have located Prince Trunks and his friends. Here on Solton, one of the Moons of Vega. If any other information is needed just contact Krilo." And within a few seconds the Ginyu Force received the message.

"Captain Ginyu," said Zarbon. "We have located Prince Trunks with the help of one of our spies."

"Where?"

"Solton, one of the Moons of Vega."

"Great, set a course for Solton," said Captain Ginyu. "Within 24 hours they will be our prisoners."

Back on Solton things were not good, because the heat of the sun was incredible. Not only that but Trunks, Marron, Goten and Bra could not find any water. They kept walking, trying to see if they could find some source of fuel. Finally it got to the point where Marron and Bra couldn't walk any further. So Trunks and Goten had to carry them. They tried to keep on moving but finally Goten realized that he could not go any further.

"That's it Trunks, I can't go any further."

"Come on Goten, there's just one more dune to go."

"No, you said three dunes ago. I got no more left. Oh waiter, check please." And with that he dropped Bra on the ground and collapsed right next to her.

"Must go on," Trunks said to himself. "Must go on." Then he realized that there was no use fighting it.

"Oh who am I kidding?" And he did the same thing; he dropped Marron to the ground and collapsed right next to her. Well it looked like the end for Trunks, Marron, Goten and Bra. But just at that moment a group of young Nameks who were around the ages of 5 to 9, came walking up on the same dune where the travelers had collapsed.

"Hey look!" one of them said. They all rushed over to the four bodies lying on the desert.

"You think that they're still alive?"

"Only one way to find out," another one said. "Lets give them some water." Within a few minutes Trunks started to wake up, Marron and the others did too.

"Thank you," said Trunks grateful. Then he got a clear picture of whom his saviors were.

"Hey Marron how did we get to Disney Land?" After their strength was returned Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bra followed the Nameks. Trunks figured that would probably be the best thing to do since the planet was the Nameks home. They followed them to a large dune, which was really a secret hideout. Removing some of the sand, they opened a door that led down a bunch of stairs into a huge room. The Nameks told Trunks and his friends to wait there. Just then a young Namek walked into the room carrying a walking stick that was taller than he was. He smiled at them.

"Hello there, my name is Dende."

"Dende!" Trunks, Marron, Goten and Bra said in unison.

"You've heard of me?"

"Are you kidding?" said Trunks. "Who hasn't heard of Dende?"

"Dende the Wise!" said Marron.

"Dende the all-powerful!" said Bra.

"Dende the Magnificent!" said Goten.

"Thank you but I am just plain Dende. But I am also the keeper of a great power. The legendary Dragon Balls."

"And when the seven Dragon Balls are brought together, one has the power to summon the eternal Dragon. And the Dragon will grant that person two wishes," said Goten.

"Correct," said Dende. "But now I am needed to help you four with your problems." The four of them just stared at Dende not knowing what to think. Meanwhile not far from the hideout Captain Ginyu, Zarbon and a few other soldiers were on Solton trying to find Prince Trunks. They had been searching for hours and had no luck. Finally Captain Ginyu stopped walking.

"Something wrong Captain Ginyu?" asked Zarbon. "I'm feeling a strong power level that is very, very close. It's coming from that dune." He pointed to the hideout. Zarbon walked over to the dune and removed some of the sand and found the door.

"Your right Captain Ginyu, there's a secret entrance here. I'll call for an attack squad."

"No! We can't go in there."

"Why?"

"Because Dende is in there and he is the keeper of the legendary Dragon Balls and their power is far too great."

"Well then how are we going to go in there and get Prince Trunks?" asked Zarbon.

"We will wait until nightfall and then we will not go in there. They will come out to us. And we'll use Marron as the bait because I know Marron's one weakness," said Captain Ginyu with an evil smile on his face.

Back inside Dende's house, Dende gave Trunks and his friends food and drink.

"You guys can stay here for the night and tomorrow we'll supply fuel to your ship."

"Thank you," said Trunks. "We really appreciate your hospitality. Is there anything that we can do to repay you?"

"You don't owe me anything. But now it's time for me to help the four of you with your own inner problems."

"Our inner problems?" asked Marron.

"Yes because each one of you has an inner struggle inside of you. I think that I'll start with you, Bra."

"Me."

"Yes, deep down inside you feel that you are alone; because you had to grow up without a family. The only clue that you have to your real heritage is the necklace that you wear around your neck." Bra stared at Dende with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he have known that?

"Speaking of the necklace," said Goten. "Trunks I think that you should take a look at Bra's necklace. Bra showed it to me the other night. I can't read it but from what I can tell it looks like some sort of old Saiyan writing." Trunks looked at the necklace.

"I know what this is," he said.

"You do?" asked Bra.

"This necklace is a Royal Saiyan Birth Certificate. All Saiyans of the Royal Family have one. I have one too." Trunks pulled out his own necklace and showed it to Bra and the others.

"Wait a minute," said Marron. "Are you saying that Bra is somehow related to you?"

"It's possible," said Trunks.

"You know I used to have a tail when I was a little girl. But because of a small accident at the monastery it was removed."

"Well my family used to be a foursome. When I was five years old my mother gave birth to a baby girl. But shortly after Freeza attacked and kidnapped my baby sister. Even though Kakarot tried to stop him, he was too late. And Freeza was able to escape with the baby. Father has been sending Saiyans to search for the baby ever since, but there has been no luck. Look Bra I didn't want to mention it before because I wasn't sure about how you would react; but you look exactly like my mother. If I didn't know better I would say that you are the spitting image of her. Well it looks like I have just found my missing baby sister," said Trunks smiling. Bra ran over to Trunks and hugged him with all her might. All of the questions that she had been trying to find answers too were just answered at that very moment.

"Well now one down and three more to go," Dende turned to Goten. "You also have an inner struggle that you have been trying to fight for years."

"Look I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" said Goten.

"Goten, I understand that this is really hard for you. But you can't hold it inside you forever."

"Yes, I can!" said Goten getting angry. Bra walked over to Goten and touched him on the shoulder.

"Goten, I think that Dende is right. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

"This is about you and your father isn't it?" asked Trunks.

"There's nothing to talk about. He's the strongest fighter in the universe. He can do anything. And then there's me; who will always be stuck inside his shadow and an outcast with the people on our planet."

"Goten, you don't give yourself enough credit," said Dende.

"But it's true, nobody on Vegeta thinks that I can handle taking over my father's position as Captain of the Guards. Their all just sitting around waiting for me to screw-up."

"Goten, you have no idea how strong you really are do you?" asked Dende.

"What do you mean how strong I really am?"

"You lack faith in yourself. More and anyone on planet Vegeta, you have the potential to become a great warrior."

"I do?" asked Goten looking at Dende with a strange look on his face.

"You need to give yourself a break," said Dende. Goten smiled, what Dende had said to him made him feel a lot better. Dende then turned to Trunks and Marron.

"Now as for you two, isn't it time that you, two just accept the fact that your in love with each other." Trunks and Marron both stared at Dende not knowing what to think. How could he have known all this?

"But Dende, I've already explained to Marron why I can't be in love with her. Because I'm a Prince and I have to marry a Princess."

"So just tell your father that you're in love with Marron instead," said Dende.

"I can't do that, he'll never accept it," said Trunks.

"Your mother is not a Princess," said Dende. Trunks stared at Dende with his mouth open.

"She's not!"

"No, she's not. She was once an earthling like Marron. Upon a small trip to planet Earth, Vegeta saw your mother fell in love and the rest is history."

"But why didn't either of them ever tell me?"

"Because they wanted you to make up your own mind about your future. Over the years you have done certain things only because you felt that they were your duties as a Prince, and also your duties to your people. But now maybe it's time that you finally did something just for you." Dende then looked directly at Marron.

"Why are you afraid to love him?"

"What do you mean afraid? I'm not afraid of anything," she said getting angry.

"You're afraid because you loved your parents very much and they were killed right before you're very eyes." Tears started to form in Marron's eyes.

"And you are afraid that if you open you're heart to Trunks, that you will lose him just like you lost you're parents. Look I know that it's hard, but sometimes you have to take a chance on faith. Don't be afraid to let him in." Trunks extended his hand towards Marron. For a few minutes Marron looked doubtful. But she slowly reached over with her hand and took Trunks' hands. The two of them just stared into each other's eyes, knowing that nothing was going to be the same again.


End file.
